Breaking the girl
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes over from Voldemort after the war, Voldemort Harry die... This is a oneshot bout the fate of Ginny Weasley, bc of him.


A/N: My cat is asleep on my lap, so I can't really reach the keyboard, and am restricted to only being able to type with one hand... so yeah, this is gonna take me quite awhile...

This is a kinda dark + angsty fic.

Voldemort wins and kills Harry, and this is Ginny's fate at the hands of Draco Malfoy, but there's no rape or anything, so don't worry bout that here.

Lyrics by the Chillis :)

Hope y'all enjoy,

Regards, FireAtWill52.

Breaking the girl:

'_Twisting and turning,_

_Your feelings are burning'_

Draco Malfoy's favourite black cloak swirled around him, as he strode down the dank corridor. His black boots made no noise whatsoever on the stone floor, and he liked that. He liked silence. However, at this point in time, there was _not_ silence. The prisoners, who were locked into cells on the other sides of the mahogany doors on either side of the corridor, were oddly quiet today. No, for once, they did annoy him with their pitiful cries for help and freedom and water and mercy and death. In acutance, the maker of the insistent _noise_ was the annoying man scurrying along behind him, babbling away about _God_ only knew what, because Draco wasn't listening, and he didn't _want_ to. He turned abruptly to the man, "You annoy me. Stop talking."

"But Lord Malfoy...it is urgent; Lord Zabini must know what to do with the Weasley girl... she just will not give in..."

Draco interrupted the man, "I'll see to the little brat myself, then."

The man beamed, "Oh, very good, my Lord! I will send word to..."

Draco interrupted him again, "Don't call me that. And stop talking."

"Don't call you what, Lord?"

"That! And STOP talking!"

"But, my Lord... you are the Lord... your father has been dead for four months now, and he was the Dark Lord's successor, and you are his son, therefore..."

Draco lost his temper. That happened rather often these days.

He grabbed the man by his collar, threw open the door to the nearest vacant cell, and shoved him inside.

Draco locked the door, banished the key to the middle of the Sahara Desert, and continued on his way.

'_You're breaking the girl,_

_She meant you no harm...'_

When arrived at Ginevra Weasley's cell, the guards immediately snapped to attention. Draco shouldered them aside, and flung open the door.

Inside, the girl was slumped in a corner, and Blaise Zabini was seated imposingly in the only chair.

He looked up as Draco stormed in, and said, "Finally. I thought you'd never get here."

"Shut your ugly face Zabini, and go to hell."

Blaise smirked, and said, in his sarcastic way, "As you wish, _my_ _Lord._"

Draco shoved him against the wall, and hissed, "Dare you mock me?"

Blaise's insulting manner was immediately replaced with a look that was genuinely fearful, the worthless prick, "No! Draco, I'm sorry..."

They both knew it was a lie, Blaise was jealous and Draco knew that, but Draco was _tired_.

"If you ever presume to insult me again I will kill you, Zabini," Draco said, before he waved his wand, and banished Blaise to exactly the same place he'd sent the key.

He liked banishing things. He wondered if he should banish the Weasley girl.

She sat there and regarded him with angry brown eyes.

He glared at her, "Do you know how much trouble you're causing yourself, girl?"

She jumped to her feet and lunged at him without warning.

He swore, and dodged away, but she was up and jumping at him, her face contorted in rage and pain and despair. She punched him time and again, screaming something along the lines of, "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM AND YOU KILLED THEM AND YOU WON'T KILL ME! JUST KILL ME! JUST KILL ME, PLEASE! YOU BASTARD, YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!"

The guards raced in and hauled her off him. Not that he couldn't have defended himself... of _course_ he could have. He was just shocked at her actions and words, is all...

'_Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever...'  
_

The guards shoved her onto the chair, and forced some foul smelling drink down her. She stopped struggling and sat motionless, staring vacantly into space, "She'll behave now, Lord Draco," one of the guards said on his way out. Draco resisted the urge to murder him.

He turned to the girl, and said, "Why did you do that?"

She replied, in a dead, emotionless voice, "Because you killed him. You killed Harry, and my mum and dad. And my brothers, you killed them all."

He _supposed_ that justified it.

"I see. You said you want me to kill _you_. Is this true?"

"Yes," she said, in the same flat voice.

"Why?"

"So I can be with them again. With Harry, where I belong," she sounded so incredibly matter of fact, even her drugged state, that he was seized by sudden _sadness_.

He shook it off, and said, "You loved him?"

She nodded slowly, "He was my world."

_Ew... _

"Well," He said, "If you give me the information I need, I can send you to be with him again."

She looked up at him, almost happy, "You will kill me? You promise?"

"Yes."

She sighed, and sat back in the chair, "I wish I could. I want to die. But Harry told me not to tell you anything, no matter what."

_Bloody Potter..._

"You won't tell me a thing?"

She shook her head.

"_Never_?"

"Never."

_Oh for shit's sake..._

He scowled, "Then you leave me no choice."

He called to the guards, "Bring me the boy."

He didn't _want_ to do this, he realised, as they came and handed him the red-haired little baby.

Oh_ god_.

But he _had_ to...

He turned to Ginny, "This is your nephew. He's your nephew. William's son, I believe..."

She stared at the baby, tears streaming down her face. She knew what he was going to do.

But he couldn't. He turned away, and looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms.

He couldn't.

He gave the child back to the guards and said, "Get him out of here. Put him in an orphanage, send him to relatives, I don't know. Just don't let him be here anymore. He is only a baby. He shouldn't be here. And I'm warning you if he dies before his due time, _you'll _die too."

One man carefully took the baby back, and walked off. Draco cast one look back at Ginny, and then said to the remaining guard, "Kill her."

'_You're breaking the girl...'_

Ginny stared at him, shocked, as the guard stepped into the room.

She said, suddenly, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco ignored her, and walked away down the corridor with his eyes closed. He just didn't want to think, or feel, or breathe.

As he strode away, he heard a voice whisper words he didn't want to understand, and then he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Then the cell door banged closed, and Draco walked on, eyes closed tight, tears streaming, burning, down his face, with no one there to see.

He had given her what she wanted. The little boy would be sent somewhere safe. Draco would check on him, in a few years, just to make sure he was being treated well enough.

Not the he cared about the boy at _all._ Well, actually he did.

He just owed it to _her_, and the boy's parents and family. He _had _killed them after all... all of them.

And he didn't think anything would make the guilt go away.

_I'm so sorry..._

But...

Ginny was free and safe and happy, now.

Ginny was happy now.

'_... He loves no one else...'_

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed...

Please review! I know the banishing stuff is kinda weird, but hey...

Adios, FireAtWill52 :)


End file.
